


Behind The Bushes

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon, F/F, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa and Anna spend some time together in the garden. (Elsanna, Smut, Canon)





	Behind The Bushes

Princess Anna sat in the palace gardens one evening, reading a book and glancing up every now and again to check the time on the clocktower in the centre of town. She was waiting for Elsa to come and meet her, as they had arranged to do earlier that day. However, Elsa was growing increasingly late, which was beginning to worry the impatient princess.

"What's keeping her?" she muttered. "She's never this late."

She knew Elsa had duties to attend to, being queen and all that, but she knew that Elsa would never miss a date like this.

As Anna started to pace along the ground, feeling dirt under her shoes, she felt herself growing needy for Elsa.

For the past few months, she and Elsa had been in a rather... incestuous relationship. Both of them kept it a secret, knowing that if such an affair was revealed, people would most likely fear and resent them.

But on nights such as this, when there were hardly any servants around and Elsa's meetings were short, they would spend time together, more than just sisters.

Anna took a deep breath, sighing. "Elsa... where are you?"

"Right here," A soft, beautiful voice replied.

Anna's eyes widened, the princess pulling a U-turn to see Elsa walk into the garden, smile on her face and ice dress shimmering in the light.

Elsa grinned, her eyes locked onto Anna. "I'm sorry I'm late, my love... there was some business I had to attend to."

Her lover merely walked up to her, taking her hands in her own. "It's alright," Anna said, stroking the soft, cool skin of Elsa's cheek. "As long as you are here, that's all that matters to me."

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's waist, their eyes gazing into each others. Snowflakes and fireworks shot through their bodies as the gap between them closed and their lips touched in a tender kiss.

Elsa breathed softly into Anna's lips. her hands gripped around Anna's waist tightly as they kissed. She shed a few tears, enjoying this beautiful moment, before Anna's arms slid around her neck and the princess's tongue lept inside.

Anna's tongue surged into Elsa's mouth, her lips clasped around Elsa's face. She moaned, her desire for the queen having been satisfied. Elsa was hers now, hers to have and to love.

She reached to Elsa's rear, grabbing Elsa's snow-covered rear tightly, pressing her palm into her rump.

"Oooh!" Elsa gasped, blushing softly as she pulled away.

Anna grinned. She then took Elsa by the shoulders and pulled her down, dipping her before kissing her again very passionately.

Elsa's eyes went wide, but she gave in, letting herself become passive to her sister's advances. She sighed softly, feeling Anna's lips and arms feel her clothed body.

Anna's tongue lept into Elsa's mouth, finding its counterpart and dancing with it between their openings, The princess now firmly pressed upon the Queen's body as a blanket of snow started to surround them.

When Anna's lips left her own, Elsa panted, looking at Anna with hungry eyes. She smirked. "Anna... let's do it. right here, right now."

"Ooooh, being a little experimental are we?" Anna flirted, stroking Elsa's cheek before undressing herself in front of Elsa, dancing her adorable, freckled form in front of the queen.

Elsa giggled, melting her ice dress around them. They knew that no one would be out in the gardens this late, and that Elsa was good at keeping her moans inside her throat.

Her sister's lips pursed into a smile as Anna spread her legs, sliding them to either side of Elsa's head. Her hairy, strawberry mound was inches away from Elsa, wet and appetising to the queen.

Elsa's fingers crafted a small, phallic shaped piece of ice, for which the queen would use to pleasure herself with while she ate her beloved little sister.

At the exact same time, Anna pressed her lower lips to Elsa's face, and her sister slid the ice inside her beautiful, pale body.

Anna moaned, feeling Elsa's tongue tickle her labia before opening her up. She steadied herself with her hands, breathing softly with a blush on her freckled cheeks.

Elsa's hungry libido gave in and the Queen started to eat Anna, kissing and making out with her beautiful pussy. Her lips pressed down on Anna's clit, her tongue sliding inside and exploring her walls.

Her ice was firmly deep inside of her as well, pushing upwards towards her centre. There was a firm, pleasurable coolness surging through her body, a sense of love that she gave herself.

Anna's hips then ground into Elsa's face, causing the queen to lick Anna deeper and deeper.

The princess sighed, breathing steadily, trying her best not to moan too loud. Sweat poured down her head and her heart beat faster.

She whimpered from the cold feeling of Elsa's tongue, now firmly within her body. As she shivered from the icy pleasure, Elsa's free hand wrapped itself around her own rump, squeezing it.

"Mmmmm!" Anna exclaimed, biting her lip. "Elsa..."

Elsa was still eating her sister, finding her tongue deep inside the princess. She looked up, seeing Anna's adoring, whimpering expression, clearly lost in heat.

The garden around them was covered in a blanket of snow, Elsa's arousal having triggered a small snowfall. Cold couldn't bother Elsa, and thanks to the amount of her ice magic already within Anna, neither would her partner.

Anna kept moaning, softly rubbing herself along Elsa's lips. She was begging for the orgasm to arrive, Elsa's cold touches inside of her sending pulses of pleasure through her.

Elsa continued to eat, her lesbian magicks having fully seduced Anna. Her hand had left her ice member, Elsa now merely controlling its movements through mere thought.

The princess pressured herself on top of the queen, her lids shut as tight as they could be.

Elsa took a few deep breaths, blowing a cool icy wind through Anna's pussy, ice tingling through her nerves.

Anna shivered in delight, giggling slightly as Elsa's ice tickled her from within.

Sensing an opportunity, Elsa took that moment to strike. She started to grip her teeth around Anna's clit, her tongue sliding through Anna with ease.

The princess gasped, covering her red face. She bit her lip, feeling the waves of Elsa's undying pleasure build up through her form.

She felt her dam almost broken, her mind lost in love.

And finally with a moan so quiet, yet so sensual.

"Elsa..." Anna breathed, collapsing into a heap next to her sister.

Elsa's ice member continued to pleasure through the queen, her majesty being lost in its touch as she came herself, in a similar sounding whimper.

Anna looked to one side, seeing her freshly cum older sister. She was lying there, shivering in a sense of euphoria from her orgasm, but Anna knew her sister deserved more than that.

She rolled over, gently squeezing the soft flesh of Elsa's breasts.

Elsa winced, not in pain though. "Anna... what are you doing?"

"Shhhh," Anna spoke, giving Elsa a soft, love-filled kiss. "Let me have some fun now, okay?"

The queen blushed then nodded. "Okay... but be gentle, please. I usually feel rather strange on the second orgasm."

"I'll be gentle, my dearest," Anna vowed before leaning down and kissing Elsa again, cupping her cheek and tasting her soft, beautiful lips.

Elsa relaxed, letting Anna take her lips into her mouth, sucking on them with gentle care.

Anna's hand reached down, feeling the melted wetness of Elsa's folds, still moist and wet. She grinned, moving between her sister's legs on her knees, lying down on her belly.

Elsa sighed as Anna's lips found themselves between her legs, kissing her wet folds softly.

Anna's lips toyed with Elsa's lower lips, before her tongue and two of her fingers travelled inside of the snow queen, licking her softly.

Elsa breathed, feeling the gentle pulses from Anna and her digits as they massaged her insides, her mind now in heaven with Anna between her hips.

The young princess licked deeper into Elsa, her tongue finding Elsa's precious G-spot, making the blonde moan in delight.

Anna's hands held Elsa's tights, holding the queen in place as she licked her out, her tongue sliding in and out through Elsa.

Elsa put her hand on Anna's head, forcing Anna's gentle strokes deeper and deeper. She couldn't speak, but her face still emoted, her mouth wide and eyes shut.

The princess's tongue was now fully exploring the queen, still gentle and sweet as Anna had promised. She knew that to harm the queen was a crime worse than murder, something she wouldn't bear to think of.

Her hands were soft and gentle, caring and loving, covering Elsa's skin and pressing downwards.

Elsa blushed, enamoured by Anna's loving care of her body. She had made the princess happy and now she would be rewarded for her act of true love.

Anna's fingers spread Elsa outward, sticky juice already lining their tips. She gasped, tasting Elsa beautifully, enjoying this delicious treat.

The snow queen ran a finger along her body, creating a faint trail of ice along her torso that made her shiver in glee. She felt euphoria once more, pleasure through her veins.

The beautiful princess between her legs, her sister, Anna, was her true love, now and forever more.

Elsa's hips suddenly buckled, the blonde queen biting her lower lip.

She was going to release her juices again, but wanted to keep them inside, wanted to keep the love inside. She wanted Anna to taste her more, to enjoy her more. She was Anna's queen, her beloved queen.

Anna could sense Elsa's feverish breaths, knowing her beloved was near. Her tongue swept through Elsa widely, travelling into the queen with deep pleasure.

Elsa suddenly gasped, crying out in a silent scream as she felt ecstasy.

Her juices then flowed outward, covering Anna's mouth.

Anna lapped up the release of Elsa's orgasm, before getting on top of the queen, resting her head between Elsa's beautiful breasts.

Elsa looked down, still shivering from her orgasm, before Anna's lips touched her own, kissing her with juice lining her mouth.

She had tasted herself many times, but feeling her juice on Anna's lips was a sweet treat she would never forget. She embraced Anna, kissing her passionately and beautifully, holding the younger princess in welcoming arms.

Their mouths were fused, tongues flowing freely between the other. Anna pressed Elsa down with a hand before she pulled away, saliva still connected their lips.

"I love you, Elsa," she spoke, holding her sister's hand. "My angel."

Elsa shyly blushed, before cuddling up with Anna again, quickly wrapping them up in ice dresses. "Come on... let's go back inside."

"For what?" Anna wondered, winking.

Elsa kissed her again, smiling. "For us to spend the night together."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And we're back to the smut!


End file.
